Happiness for You
by Anonymous Maker
Summary: Fanfic titipan : Gadis buta yang menentang takdir yang ia dapatkan, dan seorang pemuda yang selalu mendukungnya. Perang shinobi ke IV sudah selesai, Uchiha Satsuki mendapatkan musibah dengan kehilangan penglihatannya. Uzumaki Naruto mencoba menemaninya meskipun selalu diberikan penolakan. Namun, apakah semua orang mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik perhatian Naruto? / NaruFem!Sasu


"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu Naruto..."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap sang hokage perempuan yang ada di depannya. Perang dunia shinobi baru saja berakhir dengan kemenangan para shinobi yang tentu saja dipimpin oleh kedua orang pemegang chakra anak-anak Rikkudou Sennin. Bukan hanya kedamaian yang didapatkan oleh mereka, namun sebuah keluarga baru.

Mereka para shinobi yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda sama-sama merayakan kemenangan mereka, dan tidak ada perselisihan diantara mereka. Seolah mereka berada dalam satu desa yang sama.

Namun tentu saja semua itu dibayar dengan sesuatu yang cukup besar. Banyak rekan yang tewas, dan semua kehancuran yang terjadi. Namun semua itu pastinya terbayar oleh mereka dengan kemenangan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya baa-chan?"

...

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu Naruto—ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kedua matanya..."

Dan tentu saja sebuah bayaran yang besar bagi seseorang—sebuah cahaya yang tidak akan bisa dilihat olehnya lagi.

* * *

**Happiness for You**

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance / Angst

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto | Ffic (c) Almighty X

.

Tsunade berkata, kalau sejak awal matanya memang sudah semakin rusak dengan pemakaian sharingan yang berlebihan. Terlebih dengan mata Rinengan miliknya yang semakin membebankan penglihatannya.

Dan puncaknya, tentu saat perang itu terjadi dan ia terlalu banyak menggunakan Doujutsunya. Kekuatan yang besar tentu memiliki konsekuensi yang besar juga. Naruto Uzumaki sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki mengetahui benar tentang keadaan itu.

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Naruto tampak berada di lorong rumah sakit dengan sebuah buket bunga yang ada di tangan kanannya. Disambut dengan teriakan dari salah satu kamar yang akan ia kunjungi, tentu ia sudah mengantisipasi akan disambut seperti itu.

"Selamat sore Naruto-sama..."

Ia masih belum membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu. Setelah perang selesai, semua orang mengetahui kalau ia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menyalahkan para bijuu lagi karena peran mereka sebagai pahlawan dalam perang.

Dan itu artinya, semua orang menghormatinya sekarang.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto tampak tersenyum melihat gadis berambut pink yang merupakan rekan satu timnya itu. Menatap Naruto, Sakura hanya menghela nafas lega dan menghampirinya, "ia sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Begitulah, dan tentu ia tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja..."

"Aku tahu," Naruto tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ke kamar yang tadi ditempati oleh Sakura dan beberapa perawat lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia kemari untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu, dan apapun yang akan terjadi—ia sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau dobe!"

Gadis berambut raven panjang dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga mata yang tertutupi oleh perban itu tampak kacau. Semua bulu angsa dari bantal yang dikenakannya berterbangan dan semuanya tampak kacau dengan gelas pecah dan obat yang berserakan.

"Tentu aku juga mengetahui kalau kau bisa merasakannya..."

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan hingga kedepan ranjang gadis itu.

"Apakah kau tidak dengar kalau aku berteriak tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu?!" Naruto tahu, namun ia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu, "aku tidak butuh seseorangpun!"

"Tetapi aku ingin menemanimu, kau tidak akan bisa melewati ini sendirian Satsuki..."

"Heh, dan sekarang kau juga mengasihaniku?" Satsuki tampak menatap dengan senyuman sinis pada Naruto. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah salah memperlakukan gadis itu seperti gadis yang lemah. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu seperti ini.

"Aku yang paling mengerti kekuatanmu Satsuki, dan kau juga tahu itu..."

"Sekarang berbeda bukan," Naruto melihat Satsuki yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan tangis. Oke, Naruto tahu ini sudah jauh dari kata privasinya—dan ia tidak akan mungkin menyangka akan berhadapan pada seorang Uchiha Satsuki kebanggaan Konoha, mantan Missing Nin tingkat S, dan juga salah satu kandidat terkuat menjadi Rokudaime Hokage dalam keadaan seperti ini, "tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

...

"Aku akan menemuimu setiap hari Satsuki..."

Walaupun ia akan ditolak beberapa kalipun, walau ia harus berhadapan dengan teriakan atau bahkan lemparan dari gadis itu. Karena ia perduli—gadis itu tidak memiliki siapapun, sama sepertinya.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja baa-chan," Naruto tampak menatap Tsunade yang tampak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia tidak akan mungkin menyangka kalau apa yang akan ia berikan pada Naruto akan ditolak oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau menginginkan posisi Hokage bukan Naruto? Meskipun kau masih Gennin, kekuatanmu bahkan lebih besar daripada kami para Kage," ya, Tsunade memanggilnya hari itu karena ia ingin mengumumkan kalau ia akan mengundurkan diri dan meminta Naruto menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, "semua penduduk juga setuju dengan keputusanku. Kau adalah pahlawan perang..."

...

"Apakah ini karena Satsuki?" Naruto tampak terdiam. Tsunade tahu kalau ia tepat mengenai sasaran. Semua ini karena Satsuki, karena Naruto sangat memperdulikan Satsuki melebihi siapapun, "aku tahu kalau kau sangat perduli pada Satsuki Naruto, tetapi apakah kau tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi?"

"Maa, baa-chan," Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya seolah tidak merasakan apapun, "aku hanya kurang pengalaman saja, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi Jounnin dulu? Aku ingin mencoba jadi guru seperti Kakashi-sensei. Satu kelompok saja tidak apa-apa..."

"Dan setelah itu kau akan menerima gelar Hokage itu?"

Naruto tampak terdiam namun mengangguk pelan. Tsunade tahu kalau Naruto ragu saat itu dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi Jounnin mulai sekarang," Tsunade menghela nafas, tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi untuk melawan Naruto yang sudah bersikeras dengan apa yang ia inginkan, "tetapi sepertinya kau akan susah untuk memilih murid. Banyak para orang tua dari Gennin baru yang akan lulus bulan depan, yang akan menginginkan pahlawan desa menjadi guru dari anak mereka..."

"Ahahaha, apakah aku seterkenal itu?"

"Gaki..."

"Bercanda, aku akan melihatnya nanti data-data dari semua murid baru itu dan aku akan menentukannya nanti," Naruto tampak melihat jam yang ada di ruangan itu, "ah sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi. Aku akan mengambil jaket Jounninnya nanti baa-chan!"

* * *

"Kau tidak pernah menyerah dobe."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyerah bukan? Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku perduli padamu, dan bukan karena aku mengasihanimu," Naruto tampak masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang tentu saja ditempati oleh Satsuki, "bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

...

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah," Naruto membuka gorden yang ada di kamar itu dan membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu sup tomat. Aku tahu dimana tempat yang memiliki sup tomat yang enak," Naruto tahu kalau Satsuki sangat menyukai tomat. Meskipun ia tidak suka sayur dan tentu itu artinya ia tidak menyukai tomat, namun apa yang disukai oleh Satsuki akan ia prioritaskan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri dobe..."

"Aku mendengar dari Sakura-chan kalau kau tidak makan sejak masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Dan itulah sebabnya mereka memasangimu infus ini," Naruto tampak berjalan dan berjongkok di depan Satsuki yang duduk di salah satu kursi disana, "kau bisa sakit kau tahu?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku sakit?"

...

"Aku akan melakukan apapun kalau kau mau makan hari ini..."

"Termasuk meninggalkanku?"

"Hanya untuk sementara? Ya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya kalau itu yang kau maksud," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa dan tampak menatap Satsuki yang menggerutu, "pilihan, kau bisa menyuruhku untuk tidak berada di sampingmu selama 3 hari dan kau akan makan hari ini, atau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau makan apapun."

"Itu tidak adil dobe," Satsuki menggerutu dan tampak Naruto hanya tertawa menghadapinya, "satu minggu. Kau tidak boleh menemuiku selama satu minggu dan aku akan makan apapun hari ini."

"Baiklah!"

* * *

"Kau curang Naruto, kami harus susah payah mendapatkan gelar Chuunin baru mendapatkan Jounnin dan kau langsung mendapatkannya!" Kiba tampak menatap Naruto yang sudah memakai jubah Jounninnya. Naruto tidak berani mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia bahkan ditawari untuk menjadi Hokage oleh Tsunade.

"Pelatihanku lebih berat kau tahu, selesai itu misi yang kujalani A dan S semua," Naruto menghela nafas dan menutup sebelah matanya, "aku hanya tidak menyandang gelar Chuunin, tetapi misiku lebih daripada Chuunin."

"Begitu juga dengan kami."

"Sudahlah, terima saja kalau aku lebih *cough* hebat darimu *cough*," Naruto tampak mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun tiba-tiba saja ia terbatuk.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Kiba yang keraas kepala tampak menatap Naruto yang awalnya hanya batuk sekali dua kali, tiba-tiba saja batuknya semakin jadi sampai ia memegang kedua lututnya hampir pingsan, "o—oi, kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya batuk saja—" Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Namun, saat itu wajah pucatnya sudah cukup untuk membuat teman-temannya tahu ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak menjenguk Satsuki? Kukira setiap hari kau datang—"

"Ah itu karena—"

"Naruto!" Naruto menoleh pada belakangnya dan menemukan Sakura yang berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dan menatap kearah Sakura yang mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, "Satsuki mencoba untuk bunuh diri!"

Dan tidak perlu menunggu 1 detik untuk Naruto mengalahkan rekor shunshin ayahnya yang menggunakan Hiraishin.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau sedang menatapku dobe."

Naruto menatap kearah Satsuki dengan tatapan tajam. Beruntung sepertinya tindakan ingin bunuh dirinya dihentikan sebelum benar-benar terjadi. Naruto memang orang yang tidak mudah marah, tetapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Satsuki sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal sudah membuat perjanjian seperti itu denganmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku, aku ingin mati atau tidak bukanlah urusanmu," Satsuki tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia mengerti kalau Satsuki terpukul, tetapi ia tidak percaya kalau Satsuki berani untuk mengambil tindakan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bukan Satsuki yang kukenal... Kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena ini!"

"Sudah kukatakan semua ini berbeda! Aku tidak akan bisa melihat lagi sampai kapanpun dobe! Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan keadaan seperti ini?!"

"Kau pasti akan menemukan jalannya, jangan mengira kalau kematian akan menyelesaikan semua—*cough*," Naruto tampak memegangi dadanya saat ia kembali terbatuk, "menyelesaikan... semuanya...!"

"Jangan mengatakan seolah kau mengerti apa yang kualami!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi aku tahu *hh...* kalau Satsuki yang kukenal tidak akan mudah untuk menyerah *cough*!" Naruto tampak memegang tepi ranjang untuk mensupport tubuhnya. Satsuki tidak bisa melihat, namun mendengar suara nafas yang tampak tidak teratur dan batuk yang tidak berhenti membuatnya curiga.

"Ada apa dengan—"

"Lupakan! Sebaiknya kau fikirkan apa yang kau lakukan Satsuki!" Naruto tampak sangat marah, dan berdiri seraya keluar dari tempat itu setelah membanting pintu geser di belakangnya meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian.

* * *

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Bukan hanya Satsuki yang mendapatkan dampak dari chakra yang diberikan Rikudou Sennin dan pemakaian yang berjumlah besar. Satsuki mungkin hanya kehilangan penglihatannya, namun tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain—keadaan Naruto lebih parah daripada Satsuki.

Terbatuk kembali, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"_**Kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakannya gaki?**_" Kurama mengetahui semuanya, namun ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan mungkin mau untuknya mengatakan pada yang lainnya. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Naruto membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya tadi untuk menemukan darah yang menggenangi tangannya, "_**kau tidak boleh menggunakan chakra lagi. Tubuhmu akan menolak chakra itu dan menganggapnya sebagai racun yang akan membunuhmu perlahan. Kalau saja kau menggunakan chakra Ashura untuk menyembuhkan mata gadis Uchiha itu, mungkin kau bisa memberikan kembali penglihatan padanya. Tetapi itu berarti—**_"

"Tidak sekarang—" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "—tidak dengan keadaan Satsuki yang sekarang..."

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Sebenarnya ini ffic titipan dari author lainnya C: jadi, saya Cuma minjemin tempat. Dan saya ga bisa bilang apa-apa karena ini bukan ffic saya ^^ bertanya silahkan di review ya C:


End file.
